Tamere
by DevineM27
Summary: The King and Queen of Tamere return home, but what consequences will it have for John’s team.
1. Chapter 1: Bue and Norena

**Series:** Stargate Atlantis

**Theme:** Drama/Romance

**Characters:** Main cast

**Rating/Warning:** PG-13/Mild violence

**Summary: **The King and Queen of Tamere return home, but what consequences will it have for John's team.

**Bue and Norena**

John paused to admire his handy work. He tilted his knee to the side for a better view. It wasn't one of his best, but as far as he was concerned it was pretty damned close. He glanced over at Rodney and then back to the stick figure with a bubble head, angry eyes and wrinkled mouth. _Yup, that's Rodney._ Adding the finishing touch, he wrote Meredith above the figure's head and grinned.

"John?"

He whipped his head around and looked up guiltily.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

John smiled innocently.

"Nothing."

Teyla arched a brow. _He was most definitely up to something. _

"Rodney has adjusted the scanner to compensate for the interference coming from the atmosphere. He says that there is a city two miles north of our location. We are ready to go."

John rose from the fallen log on which he sat and tossed a small twig into the bushes. Teyla glanced down at the etchings in the dirt and then back up at him. They shared a smile.

"Are you two coming or not?!"

They both turned to find Rodney glaring at them impatiently, his eyes angry and his mouth twisted in a smirk. John and Teyla shared another look before bursting into laughter.

* * *

Tamera, like many planets that they'd visited, was fairly small, but what it lacked in size it made up in beauty. The tropical planet's mountainous terrain, lush greenery, sparkling white beaches, and crystal clears waters were breathtaking. The only thing that could be considered negative was the strange energy readings that came from the atmosphere. It made if difficult for the Ancient scanner to detect life signs and caused heavy static on the personal communicators. 

The team crested the third hill of their two mile hike and as Rodney predicted homes could be seen scattered throughout the valley below. The small stone structures continued for another mile or so ending on the outskirts of a large city surrounded by a high wall. They smiled and waved in greeting as they passed villagers who paused from their chores to watch the team's procession down the hill. At the bottom they were met by two armed men; the taller stepped forward and smiled.

"Welcome to Tamere. I am Leland, chief of the Outskirts Patrol and this is Devon, my Second."

John returned the greeting and introduced his teammates.

"We are explorers seeking friendship and trade."

Leland nodded. "If it is trade you seek than I shall take you to Kane. He is Keeper of all Tamere."

Leland spoke briefly with Devon, then turn back to John. He gestured to the path ahead of him.

"This way please."

They followed Leland through the village and into the city gates and were not surprised to find it bustling with people. Farmers, butchers, bakers, and all manner of tradesmen displayed goods to be bartered or purchased.

The small group continued through the busy streets toward a building that Leland referred to as the Manor. John looked up at the huge palace and shook his head. _Manor, my eye._ It was a monstrous piece of architecture that looked very familiar and yet very strange. He could see details in its design that hinted at Egyptian, Greek and Roman influences. From the columns that stood guard on each side of the staircase leading up to the front door, to high arched ceilings of a long hall, littered with white marble statues. It was like walking through a museum.

Leland paused at the end of the hall in front of an entrance with two gigantic gold and ivory doors. He spoke briefly with the guard and then continued into the next room. The team followed and stared around the thrown room in awe. Its sheer size alone was astounding, but combined with its décor no words could adequately describe its beauty. The room was square in shape with a ceiling the reached some forty feet high. Along the left and right walls were large windows, draped in purple and gold cloth, that allow cool air and sunlight to flow throughout. Massive columns, covered in hieroglyphs, sat four in a row on each side of a purple carpet that stretched from the entryway to the foot of a stairwell on the far side of the room. The stairwell led up to a ten foot high platform on which sat two thrones, also made of gold and ivory. At the base of the stairwell, on the left hand side, sat an older gentleman at a small table. He looked up from his writings and rose from his seat as they approached.

"Good morrow, Leland." He nodded at the team. "I see we have guests."

Leland quickly returned Kane's greeting and made the necessary introductions. He also explained the purpose of their visit. Kane smiled.

"Than, I most happily welcome you to Tamere." He glanced at their weapons. "You appear to be more advanced than us in some ways. I am not sure that we will be able to offer you anything of interest, but please feel free to look around and participate in today's festivities."

Teyla inquired.

"Festivities?"

He nodded.

"Yes. Today is the twentieth anniversary of King Bue and Queen Norena's marriage. There will be games, music and treats throughout the day and this eve we will have a great feast."

Teyla grinned in anticipation.

"We are honored."

Rodney butted in.

"Would it be possible for us to meet with the King and Queen?"

Kane's smile fell.

"Unfortunately not. I apologize if my words caused you confusion, but the King and Queen both passed away many years ago."

John glared at Rodney and then turned to Kane.

"I am sorry."

Kane waved his hand.

"Think nothing of it. Many have asked that very question. They always wish to know why we celebrate a King and Queen who are no more." He gestured to the room. "Tamere has not always been so fortunate, but under the rule of King Bue everything changed. He was a good king; fair, generous, but swift to meet out punishment when necessary. He was the body of Tamere and Queen Norena was its heart. She was all that was beauty and kindness."

Kane sighed.

"Forgive me."

Teyla smiled.

"On the contrary, I greatly wish to hear more of your king and queen."

Kane bowed his head to her.

"And so you shall, but for now I must turn you over to my assistant Erwin. He will show you the Manor and introduce you to the merchants of the city and this eve I shall be at your leisure."

* * *

The team met with Erwin, who showed them a place to store their gear. He gave them a tour of the Manor, recounting much of its history, before taking them back out into the city. They talked with many merchants, who were more than happy for a chance to meet with the new visitors. It was a little after noon when Erwin led them back to the Manor. There they ate lunch and were given clothes to wear for the festivities and feast. 

Teyla glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She turned left and then right, watching as the light weight material of her dress floated around her body and settled into place. It was a beautiful gown of deep green that dipped low in the front and tied at the shoulders and waist with gold rope. With her hair twisted up and held in place with gold combs and matching golden hoops dangling from her ears, she looked elegant. Teyla smiled at her reflection one last time before sitting on the bed and slipping on her sandals. She'd just finished when a knock sounded on the door. She stepped out into the hall and blushed from Ronon's raised brows, Rodney's slack jaw, and John's wolf whistle. Teyla noted their clothing, which was very similar only varying in colors and detail. They each wore white undershirts with high collared, long sleeve tunics that flowed to the floor. There were slits on both sides from hip to ankle and when they walked the pants worn underneath could be seen. John wore a grey tunic with black pants, Ronon's were tan and brown, and Rodney wore a sky blue tunic with navy pants. John smiled at her.

"You look very nice."

Teyla's blush deepened as she returned the compliment.

"As do you."

She turned to Ronon and Rodney, including them as well.

"As do all of you."

Rodney smirked.

"If you two are done mooning over each other, can we go now? I think I saw a table for tasting desserts and want to get there before it's all gone."

Ronon rolled his eyes and John laughed. Teyla looked back and forth between the two.

"We do have a bit of time until the feast and Erwin did say we were free to enjoy the festivities?"

John smirked. _Leave it to McKay to want food after lunch and before dinner. _He shook his head in exasperation.

"Lead the way, Rodney"

They wondered around the city for hours, taking in the sights, sampling wine and competing in games. John won a scarf in a juggling competition, which he gave to Teyla, Ronon won a silver coin in a game of strength, and Teyla won a basket of food in a knife throwing contest, which she shared with her teammates. They headed back to the Manor just before six, giving themselves an hour to relax and refresh before the feast. Erwin arrived a few minutes before then to escort them to the banquet room. It was another large room that had been richly decorated for the celebration. In its center sat twenty tables arranged in five squares of four. Each square was stationed one inside the other and steadily grew smaller until they reached the center, which contained a fire pit. The tables were adequately spaced allowing diners and servants to move about freely.

The team joined Kane at the center of one of the lager tables; it was designated as a place of honor. Teyla and John sat on his right and Rodney and Ronon his left. After the holy man said a quick prayer of thanks, the feast began.

* * *

Teyla and Kane discussed the history and commerce of Tamere in great detail. They also spoke of Atlantis and the possibility of the two cities conducting trade. As the night grew late and the air cooled, a servant lit the fire pit for warmth. A few moments later the holy man returned followed by a man and woman. Kane turned to his guests. 

"Teyla, John, this is the ceremony that I mentioned to you before; the Reawakening. Olin shall call upon the spirits of the King Bue and his queen. If they chose to, they will walk the land again through Tanya and her husband Able. Watch and you will see."

Rodney rolled his eyes. He didn't believe one word of the hocus pocus that Kane was feeding to his teammates. He was surprised that they could listen to that crap and keep a straight face. Spirits and boogiemen walking the Earth, or whatever, in human form…. _Are you kidding me? _Rodney sighed and watched as the so called holy man sprinkled something into the fire. The flames leaped high into the air and a large cloud of smoke rose to the ceiling. Rodney waved his hand in front of his face and coughed. _This was ridiculous! _They were more likely to die of smoke inhalation than to see the king and queen of Tamere return. The holy man began to chant nonsense. He pulled out a golden scepter that was engraved with hieroglyphics and topped with the biggest emerald that he'd ever seen in his life. Olin now had Rodney's full attention. He sprinkled more herbs into the fire and another cloud of smoke filled the air. But this time, instead of dissipating, the cloud moved towards Tanya and Able. The room grew silent as it hovered over the couple. It slowly divided in two and moved around the room in opposite directions, as if inspecting the occupants. Rodney shrank down in his chair as one moved overhead. His stomach knotted in fear. _This couldn't be good._ He watched in horror as the clouds hovered over Teyla and John. Both suddenly rose as if pulled from their seats. They inhaled sharply, consuming the smoke through their mouths and nostrils, before collapsing to the floor. Kane gasped and the room erupted into chaos.

* * *

Ronon paced back and forth. He glanced at the doors that led to the bedroom where Teyla and John had been taken. Kane, Olin, a doctor by the name of Seth and an old woman named Dana were seeing to them. He looked at Rodney, who sat on a small bench in the hallway. He still had the same dazed expression on his face. Ronon continued his pacing. The ceremony had gone terribly wrong. Kane had told them that many visitors had witnessed the Reawakening and nothing like this had ever occurred. He was just as shocked as they at what happened. Ronon didn't really care. As soon as Teyla and John came out of that room they were heading back to Atlantis. Kane had assured him that they were alive and that the doctor would see to them. He'd said that they would be out shortly. That had been twenty minutes ago. Ronon didn't know what the hell was taking so long, but his patience was wearing thin. If they didn't appear in the next ten minutes, he was going in; guards or no guards. 

The doors opened and Rodney shot to his feet. First two guards exited the room, followed by Kane, Olin, Seth, and Dana. The resigned looks on their faces didn't put Ronon at ease. John and Teyla come out next followed by more security. The transformation of the two was stunning. Gone was John's swagger and easy going grin. He held himself upright and his face was very serious. John's grey tunic was also gone. It had been replaced by a sleeveless one made of purple silk; both the collar and neckline were decorated in jewels. His head and upper arms were wrapped in bands of gold leaf, and he wore two bejeweled rings on his left hand, which carried the Tamerian scepter. Teyla's green dress was gone as well. She now wore a white strapless gown with a long flowing train. Her hair had been curled and captured in a net that matched the gold leaf bands that covered her head and upper arms. The only other jewelry she wore was a large diamond ring on her finger. But the most surprising change of all was her face. Teyla's eyes were traced with black liner, giving them a more exotic look, and her lips shimmered with a soft pink gloss. Her usual stoic expression was gone, replaced by a softness that added to her beauty. The love and adoration on her face was clear to see as her eyes watched John. Rodney shifted, feeling slightly embarrassed. Having seen more than enough, he went to Teyla and grabbed her arm.

"Come on, let's go."

He was so surprised when someone grabbed him by the throat, that he released her. Rodney clawed at the hand that was cutting off his air supply and looked up at his assailant. The look of rage that covered John's face as he tightened his grip, froze Rodney with terror.

Bue glared down at the funny looking man who had dared to touch his queen.

"I should kill you for your insolence."

He heard the scuffle to his left as the tall man with long braids tried to come to his friend's aide, but the guards quickly subdued him. They would both be punished.

"Sire!"

Kane hurried forward.

"Please show them mercy. They are strangers to our lands and are ignorant of our laws. They mean you no harm."

Bue shoved Norena's assailant to the floor and glanced at the man with braids. He was still now that his companion had been freed.

"Guards, give them five lashes each and let them spend the night in confinement."

The guards lifted Rodney from the floor and pulled Ronon behind them down the hall. Norena placed a hand on Bue's shoulder. He glanced down at his beautiful wife and smiled.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"I am in perfect health husband. He caused me no harm, merely surprise."

She titled her head.

"Could you not find it in your heart to forgo the lashes, just this once?"

Bue sighed, if he wasn't in such as good from finally making Norena his bride, he'd probably ignore her, but he wanted nothing to mar this happy occasion. So he relented.

"Guards!"

The men stopped and turned, awaiting word from their lord.

"Place them in confinement for one night. At daybreak escort them to the gate, allow them to go home and disable the controls."

He turned to Norena.

"We shall have two weeks of peace."

The guards bowed and continued down the hall, soon disappearing from sight.

"Kane."

The Keeper looked at King Bue.

"Yes, sire?"

Bue glanced at him over his shoulder.

"The queen and I shall retire and we do not wish to be disturbed. Is that understood?"

Kane bowed his head.

"As you wish it, my lord."

He watched as the king and queen's entourage followed them down the hall and turned off to another corridor. He wished Olin and Seth and good eve and hurried to the prison cells low within the Manor. Luckily, because they were so rarely used, they were kept clean and smelled of fresh hay. Kane found Rodney and Ronon in the first cell. McKay sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. I thought you were actually going to leave us here to rot."

Rodney pulled impatiently on the cell door.

"Have you found a way to fix John and Teyla?"

Kane looked at Ronon, who remained quiet in the back of the cell, and then at Rodney.

"I am sorry, but I have no intention of helping you escape. King Bue's word is law." Rodney frowned at him.

"That's not your king, that's John Sheppard in a silly outfit."

Kane shook his head.

"Never the less, our king uses his body to communicate with us, I will never betray him. I am sorry. Your friends are good people. We never meant for any of this to happen. Just be assured knowing that as long as they live, they will have the best of everything we have to offer."

Ronon pushed off of the far wall and approached the gate.

"What do you mean 'as long as they live'?"

Kane sighed.

"I told you before that our king and queen had died, but I never told you how or why. Many years ago King Bue had a reputation of being well admired by women which he enjoyed greatly. But all of that changed when he met Norena. Unfortunately, she was aware of his reputation and refused his first proposal of marriage. Determined, he spent six months courting her and twenty years ago today they were married. Their wedded bliss lasted for three months and two days. First, Norena accused King Bue of cheating and two days later he strangled her to death, but not before she stabbed him with a poisoned dagger. It's happened every time they've returned and no matter how hard we work to prevent the inevitable, we fail."

* * *

Norena rested her head on Bue's chest. She gazed beyond the balcony at the stars in the sky. Thousands of them twinkled brightly, giving the night a magical quality. She gently brushed her fingertips across Bue's stomach and smiled when she felt his heart beat faster. He flexed, stretching his body muscles and slowly opened his eyes. Norena lifted her head and grinned down at him. 

"Good eve, sire. Did you rest well?"

Bue gazed at her face in the moonlight; her curls tumbled wildly around her shoulders. She was exquisite and she was finally his. He cupped the back of her head and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Bue rolled Norena onto her back and nestled comfortably between her thighs.

"Yes wife, I am very well rested."

She sighed in pleasure as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Do you want for anything husband?"

Bue lifted his head and gazed into her eyes. Norena watched as his eyes darkened with desire.

"I want you, my queen. I only want you."


	2. Chapter 2: Frustration and Joy

**Frustration and Joy**

**Series:** Stargate Atlantis

**Theme:** Drama/Romance

**Characters:** Main cast

**Rating/Warning:** PG-13/Mild violence

**Summary: **Atlantis searches for a way to bring Teyla and John home. Bue and Norena make plans for the future.

Elizabeth was in her office when the Stargate activated. She hurried to the control room and breathed a sigh of relief when the sergeant on duty advised that they'd received Dr. McKay's I.D.C. They waited a few moments before two bound men and a bundle fell out of the gate as if they had been tossed in from the other side. The wormhole disengaged as Elizabeth made her way to the gateroom. When she arrived, security had untied both Rodney and Ronon and assisted them to their feet. Her brow knotted in confusion.

"Where are John and Teyla? What's happened?"

McKay rotated his wrists, trying to get back the circulation. He shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Hell, I still don't believe it and I was there!"

Elizabeth saw the angry marks on both of their arms.

"Are you two okay?"

Ronon answered when it become apparent that Rodney wouldn't.

"We're fine, as are John and Teyla for the moment."

He cut her off before she could ask another question.

"It's a long story."

Elizabeth walked with them as they made their way to the infirmary. She was determined to get answers, no matter how long it took.

* * *

The conference room was silent, its occupants taking a moment to fully digest the story that Dr. McKay had just told them. Carson was the first to ask a question. 

"So, you're telling us that John and Teyla have been possessed by ghosts?"

He glanced from Rodney to Ronon, both men nodded. Carson turned to Elizabeth.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to cure them of that? I'm a doctor, not a priest!" Elizabeth cut off Rodney's snide reply.

"Don't worry Carson. We were going to leave John and Teyla's mental health to Dr. Heightmeyer, though she may require your assistance."

She turned to Ronon.

"What can you tell us about the layout of the city and their defenses?"

Ronon unfolded his arms and set them on the table. He gave a description of the Manor, the general make up of the city, its wall and the hilly terrain that surrounded the valley. Elizabeth nodded.

"Can you think of any concerns that could complicate the rescue operation?"

Ronon took his time before giving an answer. He thought about how friendly the Tamerians were and how they openly displayed their wealth. From experience he'd learned that people who didn't show caution or fear were either fools or had reason not to. His feeling toward the Tamerians was that the latter applied. Rodney smirked.

"These people are a few centuries behind us. I don't think that we would have a problem getting John and Teyla out of the city."

Ronon shook his head.

"It is more complicated than you think."

Rodney frowned at Ronon.

"But you heard Kane say that we were more advanced than them."

Ronon sighed.

"Yes, I heard Kane say that we appeared more advanced, but I also heard Bue give the order for the gate to be disabled. How many worlds have we encountered where the people were able to do that? Along with that, each of their security team wears a sidearm and a blade and they heavily patrol the valley outskirts, the city, and the Manor. We know nothing else about their defenses."

He looked down the table at Major Lorne.

"When we go, I suggest we do so with extreme caution."

* * *

Elizabeth sat at her desk staring at the laptop screen. The reality of John and Teyla's situation was finally hitting home. Personal feelings aside, they were her people and she would do what was necessary to get them home and a plan had been put into action to do so. After the meeting in the conference room, she'd had Control dial Tamere to confirm that their gate had been disabled. The rescue team was now on standby and would continue to be so until a wormhole was established. Control was under strict orders not to disengage the connection until Lorne's team made it to the other side. If for some reason the rescue operation failed, their second option was to use the Daedelus to fly to Tamere and extract their people. Elizabeth prayed that it wouldn't come to that. Waiting two weeks for the Tamerian gate would be hard enough, but having to wait another two weeks for the Daedelus to arrive would be torture. Rodney had estimated that it would take the ship four to five weeks to reach Tamere and another month or so to return. And the thought of having to wait so long made Elizabeth very uneasy. To be honest, she wasn't sure if it was the time or the thought of John and Teyla living together as man and wife that bothered her the most. There was no jealousy involved. Elizabeth's hero worship crush on John Sheppard had ended quite some time ago. He was an attractive man and she enjoyed flirting with him, though she knew he didn't mean anything by it. Their relationship was strictly that of respected colleagues and friends. And even though she considered John a good friend, there were some things about him that she would rather not know, like who he was sleeping with. To make matters even worse, a brief and very awkward conversation with Ronon after the meeting confirmed that as far as he knew they were not a couple. Elizabeth leaned back in her chair and sighed. Dr. Heightmeyer was going to have a field day with those two when they returned. Not to mention the fact of whether or not they would be able to put aside their experiences on Tamere and continue to function as a team. Elizabeth rested her face in her hands. She knew she was getting ahead of herself. She took two deep breaths and tried to clear her mind. First, they needed to establish a wormhole to Tamere and after that, …..well, she decided not to worry about that until then.

* * *

The alarm signaling gate activity blared. Elizabeth looked around as the medics assisted personnel onto stretches and wheeled them out of the gateroom. The rescue attempt had failed. Elizabeth sighed in frustration. She watched as a nurse tried to see to Rodney's head, but he refused treatment. She pleaded with him to go with her to the infirmary. 

"But Dr. McKay, you're bleeding."

Rodney shook his head.

"It's not my blood. I was standing by Sergeant Mills when he was shot. This is splatter."

The nurse took a gauze pad and wiped his brow. She sighed in relief.

"Remember to stop by the infirmary for your post op exam."

As she walked away Elizabeth approached him.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Rodney looked at her, knowing she would not like what she heard.

"They were waiting for us. Ronon was right, they are more advanced then they seem." Elizabeth frowned.

"How advanced? Do you think that if we attempted another rescue we could out gun them?"

Rodney shook his head.

"Their weaponry is equal to what we have from Earth, but they easily out number us ten to one. Anyway, they've probably disabled the gate again by now."

* * *

Major Lorne shifted to get into a more comfortable position and winced as pain shot through his arm. It was just a flesh wound, no big deal, but the doc had him patched up, doped up, and laid up before he could get a word in edgewise. Lorne looked over at the next two beds. At least he wasn't alone. Ronon and Mills were there to keep him company and at the moment so were Drs. Beckett and Weir. Carson smiled. 

"It doesn't look as if they were shooting to kill. All three wounds are minor and should heal fairly quickly."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Thank you, Carson. That's good to hear."

Ronon rose from his bed.

"When do we go again?"

Carson frowned.

"Are they going back so soon?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No. The Tamerians have disabled their gate again. We'll continue as we did before, but from the look of things it appears as if our next rescue attempt will be from the Daedelus."

* * *

Kane listened along with the king as Leland gave a report of this morning's happenings. A small group of Lanteans had come through the Sphere in an invisible ship. They'd settled near the valley and had attempted to sneak into the city, but were spotted by patrolmen. There was a small fire fight, but no one was seriously hurt on either side. Once the invaders had retreated the Sphere was once again disabled. Bue turned from the window view. 

"Thank you, Leland. You and your men have done well today."

Leland bowed his head in thanks.

"For the moment, we will leave the Ocean's Sphere closed. Until I know more about these strangers, I want no chance of them returning to Tamere. That is all for now." Leland bowed and exited the room. Bue turned back to the window.

"Kane?"

"Yes, sire?"

"Why is it, do you think, that these people keep returning to Tamere?"

Kane chose his words carefully. He well remembered the mistake he'd made long ago of telling Bue the truth of his and Norena's fate. It had not gone well, at all.

"Well sire, I believe it may be a case of mistaken identity. They believe you and the queen to be friends of theirs and they merely wish to set you free."

Bue sighed.

"If that is true, then their efforts are noble indeed, but they are mistaken."

He turned to face Kane.

"Send four runners, one to Southia, explaining our situation, and the others to Zacoora, Lotimes, and the Hayden. Let them know that our Sphere will be closed for some time. If they need to contact us, they should use the Southorian Sphere. Also let them know that we are looking for information on the Lanteans."

Bue picked up his scepter from his desk.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I'm running late for a lunch appointment."

Kane bowed.

"But of course, your majesty."

* * *

Norena glanced around the tent to ensure that everything was perfect. She was so excited. It was such a beautiful day and when she'd mentioned a picnic in the gardens to Bue earlier, he'd readily agreed. Norena had gone to Erwin to discuss the plans and he'd told her of this tent. It was exactly what she'd been looking for, large but not ridiculously so and private. Norena also loved that is was made from a silky white material that was heavy enough to keep out the sun, but light enough not to feel suffocating. It also offered sheer closures so that they could look out at the garden if they wished. She'd directed the servants to station the tent near the water fountain with the statue of the Sun Goddess. They'd used the heavier closures for the back and sides of the tent and the sheer closures in the front, allowing a view of the garden. To cover the grass, they placed large rugs on the ground. In the left corner was a crystal bowl and pitcher filled with rose scented water. It sat on a high mirrored table with two fluffy towels that hung from the handles on each side. In the very center of the tent was a medium sized round table with very short legs. It was covered with an array of fruits, meats, cheeses, sweets and wine. The table was surrounded by cushions for lounging, there were no chairs. To the right of the table was a makeshift bed that could be used for an afternoon nap; it too was covered with cushions and silks. Norena glanced around the tent one last time and smiled. Everything was in place.

* * *

Bue stood in the entrance of the tent watching his wife. She poured wine into two glasses, placed them on the table and then stood back too survey her work. He crept up behind her, close enough to kiss her neck, but grabbed her instead. Norena screamed. She turned in his arms and smacked his shoulder. 

"Bue!"

The guards burst into the tent, weapons drawn. The king was laughing so hard he could barely speak.

"Your queen is perfectly safe. You may go. We do not wish to be disturbed."

They bowed and exited quietly. Norena glared at him.

"I can't believe you. My heart nearly stopped."

Bue was still laughing when he kissed her. When he pulled away she still looked disgruntled. He sighed.

"By the Gods, stop pouting and feed me, woman."

Norena grinned and showed him where to freshen up. A few moments later they both lounged by the table. Norena sat up to feed Bue, while he lay in her lap. She rotated the table's surface to access the assortment of food and talked with Bue about his morning. He sipped from his glass of wine, while she ran her fingers along the nape of his neck. Bue glanced up at her and smiled.

"This is nice, Norena. Thank you."

She returned his smile.

"You have made me immensely happy. I only wish for you to be the same."

His brow knotted.

"I am happy. I have you."

Norena titled her head.

"But what would make you immensely happy, sire. If it is within my power, you need only ask."

Bue sat up and paused to think for a moment. He lifted his eyes back to hers.

"An heir."

Norena nodded.

"A son."

Bue smirked.

"An heir, be it a son to carry on our name or a daughter as beautiful as her mother."

He arched a brow.

"Or maybe both."

She laughed.

"I will try my best, husband, but I do believe that the task you have given me will require some…assistance from you."

Bue's smile grew even wider.

"Your ladyship need only crook her little finger and I will be more than happy to….assist whenever she wishes."

Bue reached for Norena and pulled her into a kiss. When it ended he caressed her cheek and gazed into her eyes.

"Like now for instance. The king is most willing to assist at this very moment."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her forehead against his.

"And so he shall."

* * *

Norena awoke sometime later. She glanced up at the ceiling of the tent and smiled. Her love for Bue was great and knowing that he wanted her to give him a child made it grow even more. She couldn't wait to carry his baby. Norena caressed her stomach. It was only a matter of time. Just a little more time and things would be perfect. 


	3. Chapter 3: Fear and Distrust

**Fear and Distrust**

**Series:** Stargate Atlantis

**Theme:** Drama/Romance

**Characters:** Main cast

**Rating/Warning:** PG-13/Mild violence

**Summary: **The Daedelus finally arrives at Atlantis, but will it be too late for Teyla and John?

Elizabeth made her way through the halls of Atlantis; they were unusually quiet. The absence of John and Teyla could be felt by all. Morale was very low and any hope of ever seeing them again faded with each day that passed. She refused to give up, but it was hard. The more determined she was to succeed in their rescue; the more it seemed that fate intervened. A couple of days after the rescue attempt, they'd made contact with Stargate Command for the weekly status check. News that the Daedelus' arrival would be delayed due to additional maintenance had been devastating. Instead of it arriving at Atlantis in the two weeks time, as they'd hoped, they received word from the SGC that the ship had just left Earth's orbit that morning. There had been a little comfort in knowing that the Daedelus was on its way, but also knowing that its journey would take another two and a half to three weeks quickly overshadowed it. One week before the Daedelus was due to arrive, a glimmer of hope appeared. Control had established a wormhole to Tamere and a larger rescue team was sent through the gate. This time they were heavily armed with Wraith Stunners, flash bangs, all manner of devices that could be used to incapacitate, but not seriously harm, their aggressors. It was of no use. Though they did gain access to the city, they were forced to retreat and return home. And once again the Tamerian gate was disabled.

* * *

Elizabeth turned left and exited the doors that led to the southeast pier. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the Daedelus. It had finally arrived. She turned as the doors behind her opened again and smiled at Rodney and Ronon. They had been anxiously awaiting its arrival, just as much as she. They stood aside as the Daedelus' personnel began to disembark from the ship's rear. Amongst the stragglers was Colonel Caldwell. He walked over to them. 

"I take it that John and Teyla are still on Tamere."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, we'll give you an update on the situation and then we'll need you to leave as soon as possible. We're cutting it really close. If you had taken any longer…."

"I understand."

The small group made their way back indoors and headed for the conference room. Elizabeth used her personal communicator to contact key personnel, requesting that they meet them there. When they finally reached their destination, Major Lorne, and Drs. Beckett and Heightmeyer were waiting for them. Once everyone was settled, Rodney and Ronon began by giving another account of their first trip to Tamere. From there Major Lorne gave brief descriptions of the two attempted rescues.

Caldwell turned to Rodney.

"You said that when you first went to Tamere there were strange readings in the atmosphere that caused problems with the scanner and communicators. Do you think it will cause interference with beaming technology as well?"

Rodney shook his head.

"No, whatever it was is gone. On our last two trips, all of our equipment worked fine."

Caldwell's brow knotted.

"Is it possible that it was some type of weather condition that could reappear?"

Rodney shrugged.

"I honestly don't know."

Elizabeth shifted in her seat while the others briefed Caldwell on what would take place during the return trip. She'd heard all of it before and found it hard to concentrate. Her greatest fear was that they would arrive too late. Rodney had told her that Kane said the king and queen lived in wedded bliss for three months and two days. But that was by the Tamerian calendar. How many days did they consider a week? How many weeks did they consider a month? For all they knew, John and Teyla could already be dead.

* * *

Norena hurried through the Manor. She had wonderful news to share with Bue. He was going to be so happy and she couldn't wait to see the expression on his face when she told him. She climbed the stairwell to the fourth floor and thought about the last three months that they had spent together. All of her fears had been for naught. Bue was a loving and attentive husband. She could ask for no more in a mate. Norena entered the walkway that allowed a clear view of the gardens below and of her bedroom balcony, on the north side of the Manor. She froze at the sight of her husband kissing another woman. Her heart shattered and her stomach felt queasy. _No! _Remembering her earlier thoughts, she felt a fool. He'd cheated. _Was she the first? Had he cheated all along? _Her mind filled with hundreds of questions, questions to which she would demand answers. Lifting the hem of her gown, she ran across the walkway. She would catch them in the act and she would get her answers and then she would kill them both.

* * *

Bue pushed the young woman away. She was bold, she was beautiful, and she was trouble. He smiled at her. 

"Tempting, but I'm not interested. "

He watched her face fall as he called for Erwin. A few moments later the assistant stepped out onto the balcony.

"Sire?"

Bue turned to him.

"Find this woman a job in the kitchens. I don't ever wish to see her above the first floor or she will be banished from the Manor."

Erwin bowed.

"Yes, sire."

He escorted the woman from the room. Bue was gazing down at the gardens below when the chamber doors were thrown open. Norema stormed across the room, her eyes glowing with anger. Bue glanced at the guards stationed near the doors.

"Leave us."

Both men bowed and exited the room. Bue looked down at Norena just in time to catch her hand before it made contact with his face. She tried to pull away from his grip. "Where is she?"

His brow knotted.

"Where is who?"

She stood on her tip toes and screamed in his face.

"That whore that you were kissing?!?"

Bue sighed.

"I sent her away."

Norena punched him in the chest and he captured her other hand.

"Don't lie to me!"

"My queen-."

She struggled to get free of him.

"Don't! Don't call me your queen and treat me like a court jester, to be pointed and laughed at."

She glared at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"I wish I'd never-."

Bue shook her.

"You don't mean that."

He closed his eyes, regretting his decision not to banish that stupid wench from the Manor. If she were here now, he would happily shove her over the railing. He glanced at the tears running down his wife's face and felt weary.

"Norena, she kissed me and I pushed her away. She's been sent to the kitchens. We will never see her again."

She looked away from him.

"Sweetheart, be reasonable. You saw that woman kiss me a few minutes ago and now she's gone. The guards were still in the room when you arrived. How could I have made love to someone in that short a time?"

He pulled her into his arms, though she didn't come willingly.

"If you don't believe me ask Erwin. He was here the whole time and is at this very moment assigning her to a new position in the kitchens."

She stopped struggling, but her eyes were still angry. Bue tried to kiss her, but she turned away. He cupped her face, turning it back to his.

"Norena, I have spent too long earning your love and trust to waste it all on some hussy. I love you. I will always love only you. I have not been unfaithful."

Bue could see the indecision in her eyes. She wanted to believe him, but what she'd seen was still fresh in her mind. He kissed her before she could turn away. Bue patiently waited for her body to relax and for Norena to openly respond to his kisses. He knew it would take time for what she'd seen today to fade from her mind, so instead he concentrated on reminding her of the pleasurable benefits of being his queen.

* * *

Kane glanced up towards the king's balcony. The raised voices had quieted. He was tired and saddened. Kane had spent many weeks looking through the scrolls for a solution to this problem, but could find none. And now it appeared to be too late. He'd heard the queen's words. He knew them well, because he'd heard them many times before. Guilt weighed heavily on his shoulders. Kane closed his eyes, picturing John and Teyla as they were when he'd first met them. They were nice people and didn't deserve this fate. Accident or not, he was the Keeper of Tamere and was responsible for the safety of all that entered its gates. And not for the first time, Kane felt as if he'd failed in his duties.

* * *

Bue and Norena shared a long bath and dressed for dinner. While Kane saw to their dinner preparations, they stood on the balcony. Bue glanced down at Norena. 

"Earlier you said that there was something you wanted to tell me. What was it?"

She smiled.

"I bought you a stallion."

Bue's brow knotted.

"But why? I have many horses, you know this."

Norena nodded.

"Yes, but I've heard you say, on many occasions, that your collection would not be complete without a white stallion. So I bought you one."

The surprise on Bue's face was priceless.

"But how? They do no exist on Tamera."

She smirked.

"Let's just say I know people. But, if you do not want the horse-."

Bue picked her up and kissed her.

"Of course I want the horse. I just can't believe you found one."

Norena smiled as he sat her back on her feet.

"I've already told you. I will do everything within my power to make you happy and if the stallion makes you happy, then it is yours."

Kane walked out onto the balcony to announce that dinner was served. Bue and Norena turned to face him, when a white light flashed and they disappeared into thin air. He stared. Such things were not possible. Teyla's voice came to Kane._ "We have technology that allows us to move large quantities in the blink of an eye." _He'd heard Leland's report mention an invisible ship and now this.Kane glanced up at the stars and said a quick prayer for the souls of Bue and Norena and the lives of John and Teyla. Whatever their fate, he could no longer try to help them. He closed the balcony doors, covered the dishes on the table and put out the candles. Turning to take one last look around the room, Kane closed the chamber doors. Tomorrow, everything would be returned to its proper place.

* * *

When Bue realized what had happened he quickly disabled the three guards standing nearby and lunged at their commander. Unfortunately, someone walked into the room a few moments later and shot him. Norena's screams were heart wrenching. She was certain that they'd killed her husband and nothing that the strange man said could convince her otherwise. She learned over Bue's body and caressed his cheek, her vision blurred by tears. Norena felt a small prick in her shoulder, but wouldn't look away. When she collapsed on the floor, the last thing that she saw was Bue's face.

* * *

Caldwell let out a sigh and glanced down at the unconscious forms of John and Teyla. He turned to Ronon at nodded. 

"Thank you."

Ronon merely slipped his gun back into its holster. Carson looked up from Teyla's side.

"Ronon, Rodney, could you please help me get these two into the ship's infirmary? It'll be a lot easier to give them a check up now, than when they're awake."

Carson lifted Teyla into his arms, Ronon flipped John over his shoulder and Rodney trialed quietly behind. Caldwell watched as they trooped out of the room. Letting out another sigh, he turned to assist that medics with the three downed Marines.

* * *

Three days later Colonel Caldwell entered the infirmary; his presence had been requested by Carson. He took a seat across from the doctor who was busily typing away on his laptop. Carson finished his last sentence and saved the new data. He turned to Caldwell and smiled. 

"Thank you for coming. I wanted to talk to you about John and Teyla."

Carson sighed.

"I know that when we first made plans for the rescue everyone agreed that it would be best to keep them separated, but now I don't think that's such a great idea. Teyla, or rather Norena, thinks that her husband is dead. She's not eating and she refuses to speak. John is even worse. He won't eat, he only sleeps when exhaustion takes over, and he's injured himself twice trying to break down the door to his room. Not to mention attacking everyone who tries to enter it."

Caldwell knew where this was heading.

"So you want to put them together."

Carson nodded.

"I've discussed this with Heightmeyer and she agrees. If we want them to survive the trip back to Atlantis in one piece, I don't see any other way."

Caldwell shrugged.

"Do whatever you think is best, doctor."

Carson smiled in relief.

"Thank you."

* * *

Carson walked with Teyla along the corridor. He slowed, stopping in front of a door that had two security guards stationed nearby and turned to her. 

"Norena, do you remember me telling you that Bue hadn't died, that he'd merely been stunned and was alive and well."

She stared through him as if he were made of glass. Carson pointed to the door.

"He's in there."

Carson saw her eyes shift towards the door. He knew she didn't believe him, but how could she be sure. He nodded to the guard for the door to be opened. They knew that John would be waiting on the other side to attack, so Carson kept her away to ensure she wasn't harmed.

* * *

Norena could hear Bue's yells before they'd even pried the door open and her heart filled with joy. She jerked away from the doctor's hold and ran into the arms of her husband. Bue's knees nearly buckled in relief at the sight of Norena. He lifted her high in his arms and carried her into the room. The door quietly closed behind them. They shared a passionate kiss that quickly grew into something more. Bue knew that they were probably being watched, but he didn't care. He'd been terrified that something horrible had happened to his wife and he needed this. They needed this. If just for a moment or two, they needed to find peace.

* * *

The second week passed quietly. Carson ensured that John and Teyla were left in relative peace. Once he was satisfied with their physical wellbeing, he gave Heightmeyer the green light to start her sessions. Kate visited with them as a couple and as individuals, but found that talking alone was making very little progress. Bue had no recollection of John, nor did Norena remember Teyla. Those memories and personalities had been completely suppressed. Both believed that they were born to their current bodies and nothing she said could convince them otherwise. By week three they'd moved on to hypnosis, but the results were the same. Only childhood memories of Bue and Norena were recalled. It was as if John and Teyla had never existed. Shortly after one of the first hypnotherapy sessions Teyla mentioned feeling a slight headache. A couple of days later, John mentioned it as well. When week four arrived the headaches had grown into severe migraines accompanied by dangerously high temperatures. Carson feared that they would soon begin to have seizures. He tried every treatment that he could think of, but they'd had no effect. The cause for the migraines and fevers were unknown and once they ended, there was no evidence that either of the patients had ever been ill. Carson racked his brain for answers, but found none. The news that they would reach Atlantis the next day brought him little joy. He feared that they may have brought John and Teyla home only to watch them die. 


	4. Chapter 4: Death and Life

**Death and Life**

**Series:** Stargate Atlantis

**Theme:** Drama/Romance

**Characters:** Main cast

**Rating/Warning:** PG-13/Mild violence

**Summary: **Teyla and John are brought back to Atlantis, but it may not be enough to save them.

Ronon and Elizabeth glanced down at the couple in the isolation room. John stood with his arms folded and watched the personnel that passed by the glass wall. Teyla rose from the sofa and placed a hand on his arm. She asked John to come and sit with her. He smiled and together they returned to the sofa and spoke of Tamere. Elizabeth sighed. This was not the joyful reunion that she had hoped for. The reports that she had received from Drs. Beckett and Heightmeyer were very alarming. They were running out of time and needed to find answers fast or all of this will have been in vain. Elizabeth decided to speak to them. She was curious of Bue and Norena, but what she really wanted was to see if she could find any trace of John or Teyla. Elizabeth made her way down the stairs and patiently waited as the guard opened the door. She entered the isolation room and smiled in greeting.

"King Bue, Queen Norena, may I?"

Elizabeth gestured to the seat across from them. John nodded and she sat down.

"First off, let me start by saying welcome to Atlantis. My name is Dr. Elizabeth Weir. I am the leader of this expedition. I apologize for the circumstances by which you were brought here, but I hope that we will find a way to rectify our problem shortly."

Elizabeth looked at the faces that stared blankly back at her and felt a shiver run down her spine. They were not John and Teyla. They really were strangers. She continued talking and tried to hide her discomfort.

"As a matter of fact, that's part of the reason I'm here now."

John nodded.

"The solution to your problem is simple. You have made a mistake, now let us go home."

Elizabeth's brow knotted.

"Unfortunately, that is not possible at this time."

John's eyes narrowed with anger.

"We have two friends that are ….missing, you might say. They look very much like you. In fact, we believe that they are you, but there was an accident-."

John rose from the sofa.

"Stop these lies!"

Security hurried into the room, but Elizabeth held up a hand to delay them. John squint his eyes and looked from the guards to Elizabeth, she waved them away.

"Do you think we are ignorant? It is quite obvious that you intend to kill us."

"That's not true. We only want what is best for you."

John glared with hatred.

"Best for us?!?! You take us from our home, subject us to experimentation and torture us with these horrible headaches!"

He winced in pain, but continued.

"Kill us if you must, but send our bodies home. Take them home to Tamere!"

John clutched his head and Teyla rose from the sofa. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his. He was burning up. She yelled for Elizabeth to get the doctor. John groaned and whispered her name before losing consciousness.

* * *

Ronon snatched the communicator from his ear. The sudden loud burst of static had been painful. He glanced down into the isolation room, just as Carson and two medics lifted John onto a stretcher and wheeled him from the room. Ronon frowned and glanced down at the communicator again. He turned and exited the observation room, in search of Rodney.

* * *

Carson found Rodney and Ronon talking to Elizabeth when he entered her office. They paused in their conversation to inquire about John. Carson leaned against the doorway. 

"He's fine for now, but there were a few scary moments with this last episode. I don't think he or Teyla will be able to survive another."

Both Rodney and Ronon looked at Elizabeth. She sat back in her chair. Carson sensed that he was missing and asked what was going on. Elizabeth sighed.

"During John's last migraine, Ronon noticed that his communicator began to malfunction. He says it was the same type of static that they experienced the first time they went to Tamere. He believes that the source of the strange atmospheric readings was Bue and Norena's spirits and that as long they are in possession of a body that the energy or whatever it is becomes dormant or contained. That's why there was no interference during the rescue attempts."

Carson's brows rose.

"That's an interesting theory, but what does that have to do with their current situation?"

Rodney spoke up.

"Remember when I said Kane mentioned that Bue and Norena only spent three months and two days together and then they always died?"

Carson nodded.

"Well, what if their spirits were only meant to inhabit a person for that specific amount of time? Anything longer and it would cause complications. What if Bue and Norena's spirits are trying to return to the atmosphere, but they have no place to go? And every time they try, it nearly kills John and Teyla."

Carson stood up straight.

"You mean the migraines and high temperatures?"

Rodney nodded. Carson's brow knotted.

"Why wouldn't they be able to rejoin the atmosphere here?"

"Because something in Lantea's atmosphere is different from that of Tamera, but if we took them back to Tamere….."

Rodney shrugged. Carson grew excited.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Elizabeth grinned.

"We were just discussing that when you walked in and I have some serious reservations. What if a Tamerian security team is waiting for you when you reached the other side?"

Rodney shook his head.

"I don't think so. Before Bue and Norena returned, the gate was left unguarded. Security wasn't added until Bue ordered it done. Now that their king and queen are gone, I would expect things to return as normal."

Ronon rose from his chair and glanced down at Elizabeth. He was tired of all this talking, when every second that passed was an opportunity for Teyla and John to die.

"You hesitate as if we have options. We need to return them to Tamere, now. We have no other choice."

* * *

Bue waited until Elizabeth left the room before turning to face Norena. She grinned happily and threw herself into his arms. He rested his chin on top of her head and held her close. Bue knew that for the strangers to let them go could only mean one thing. For himself, he cared not, but for Norena…... He sighed. Bue would do what he could to protect her, but he knew the situation was hopeless. Norena felt Bue's long sigh and glanced up at him. She saw the concern etched into his face and tried to caress away the lines of worry. 

"Have faith, husband."

She tilted his face until their eyes met.

"Have faith in our love. That it will transcend life and death and that we shall be together for all of eternity."

Bue smiled at Norena. For such a gentle soul, she had so much strength and wisdom. She made him very proud.

"Remember, no matter what happens that I love you with all that I am."

Bue rested his forehead against hers and let out another long sigh. He gazed sadly into the eyes of his queen and whispered, "I love you too," before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

* * *

Ronon and Major Lorne stepped from the Stargate and quickly searched its surrounding area; they were followed by John and Teyla. Rodney brought up the rear and scanned the atmosphere for any anomalous readings. As they had suspected, the area was clear Tamerian security. A few minutes later the wormhole disengaged, but suddenly began another dialing sequence. They immediately took cover.

* * *

Bue watched as the three men stepped from the Ocean's Sphere and stood. 

"Kane."

The Keeper of Tamere's head whipped around at the sound of his master's voice. Kane stared, not believing his eyes.

"Sire?"

His eyes widened as Norena rose to stand beside her husband, as well as three Lanteans. Kane's surprise and joy was evident.

"You are alive! We had begun to believe that the worst had happened."

Bue opened his mouth to speak, but made a choking sound. Both he and Norena fell to the ground. Lorne rushed forward to help them, but skidded to a halt when they sharply exhaled and smoke began to billow from their mouths and nostrils. Rodney's scanner began to beep loudly, but he ignored it. Like the others, he watched as the two clouds of smoke joined and hovered over John and Teyla's unconscious forms. Kane smiled. They were free and this time they had lived, instead of suffering such horrible deaths. He watched as the cloud raised high in the sky and then slowly disappeared. The sound of Bue and Norena's laughter floated on the wind.

* * *

John groaned. His head hurt like hell. He slowly opened his eyes to find a group of people standing over him. John rolled his head to the side and saw the unconscious form next to him. He suddenly sat up. 

"Teyla?"

The small group standing over him let out a sigh of relief. John soon joined them and let out a sigh of his own. He could feel the steady beat of her pulse underneath his fingertips.

_

* * *

Bue's rage was uncontrollable. He could feel Norena's nails clawing at his hands as they tightened around her neck. A burning pain spread through his side. He glanced down and saw a pool of his own blood. _

John jerked awake. He quietly rose from the bed and entered the bathroom. After splashing cool water on his face, he stared into the mirror. John remembered everything; Bue and Norena's days spent in Tamere, the journey home, and their brief stay in Atlantis. It had been four months since their return and yet all of the memories were as clear as if they'd happened the day before. The only thing that eluded him was the mystery behind their deaths. This was the third time he had had this dream, but what transpired was always the same. Dr. Heightmeyer believed that because he and Teyla had never acted out the event, that they would never know the answers. John sighed and turned off the light. When he exited the bathroom Teyla sat up in the bed. He climbed in beside her and she snuggled close.

"Did I wake you?"

She shook her head.

"No, I was having problems sleeping."

John placed his hand on her swollen belly.

"Is it the baby?"

Teyla nodded.

"He is very active."

He grinned and kissed her brow.

"_She_ is very much like her mother."

They sat for a few minutes in silence, before Teyla lifted her head.

"John?"

"Hhmm?"

"Do you think we would be together now if it hadn't been for Bue and Norena?"

John laughed.

"Well, I don't think we would be married or expecting a child, but I do believe that we would be together. I loved you before we ever stepped foot on Tamere, but being Bue allowed me to express my feelings for you in a way that I could never do here."

John gazed off into space and smiled.

"Yes, we would be together."

She titled her head.

"Do you regret getting married?"

John rolled his eyes.

"Teyla, of course I don't regret getting married and I am very excited about having our baby."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Tey, there is nothing more that I want in life than what we have right here."

John smiled and his eyes darkened with desire.

"My queen, you have made me immensely happy."

**The End**

_**Author's Note: **The idea for this story actually came to me while watching a 300 trailer. As I wrote it, I became a huge fan of Bue and Norena, but my love for them made it difficult to come up with an acceptable reason for their deaths. Why did they kill each other, I honestly don't know. And now that I've completed the story, I'm really enjoying that little bit of mystery. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed Tamere and thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews. _

_Bye for now, _

_Devine_

_**P.S.** The Puppeteer: I hope you aren't too disappointed. This was supposed to be a shorter fic, but I ended up adding a little bit. I promised myself that I would only do small fics for a while and I'm sticking to it. Bue and Norena are a mixture of John and Teyla. Bue is the best of John and Teyla's leadership skills, with Teyla's stoicism and fighting abilities and Norena is the kind and forgiving spirit that resides in both John and Teyla, with a little of Teyla's quiet strength and wisdom. They were not meant to be parallel in any way, but the more I wrote, the more I saw the similarities. :-) **D**_.


End file.
